Courtney Vorge
Magpie | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = former Batman Inc. | Relatives = Jason Peter Todd (Father), Rachel Roth (mother) Vextroh Vorge (husband), Adam Vorge (son), Sandra Vorge (daughter), Tyler Todd (twin brother), Jason Todd, jr. (brother), Willis Todd (paternal Grandfather), Sheila (paternal grandmother), Bruce Wayne (adoptive Grandfather), Damian Wayne (adoptive uncle), Dick Grayson(adoptive uncle), Tim Drake (adoptive uncle), Cassandra Cain (adoptive auntie), Matt McGinnis (adoptive uncle), Terrence "Terry" McGinnis (adoptive uncle),Casey McGinnis, Cassandra McGinnis, Arella McGinnis(cousins), Trigon (maternal grandfather), Angela Roth (maternal grandmother, deceased), Gluttony (uncle), Greed (uncle), Lust (uncle), Wrath (uncle), Envy (uncle), Sloth (uncle) Belial (uncle), Merlin (New Earth), Etrigan (New Earth), Lord Scapegoat (cousins) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 112 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | AlienRace = Human/Demon Hybrid | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = CEO Wayne Enterprises | Education = College Grad | Origin = Retired Superhero | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = User:Woodsjaclyn, User:ArtosRavenwolf | First = | Quote = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Courtney Todd Vorge is the daughter of Raven and the Red Hood. Courtney gave up her powers to have a normal life and become an executive of Wayne Enterprises. Her twin is Tyler Todd Born January 3 2018 and her other brother is Jason Todd, jr. Husband Vextroh Vorge who she met on a blind date set up by her mother Raven. Son is Adam and daughter Sandra. | Powers = * : Courtney is a mix of Human and Demon like her mother, brother and little sister. she has the following powers like her mother: ** : Courtney has a wide range of various powers and abilities which appear to be rooted in the magical, mystical and supernatural. *** : Raven demonstrates this power and ability most often, levitating boxes, buses, and other inanimate objects into the battle, all fully enshrouded in the same dark mystical energy that composes her soul-self. She has, on several occasions, demonstrated that she can use her telekinesis on living things, though she prefers to take control of inanimate things because, to use telekinesis, she has to put a little piece of her soul/spirit into her targets. **** : Apparently, Courtney cannot fly traditionally. Instead, she uses her telekinesis to simply lift and hover her body so that she may float off the ground. *** : Courtney has also displayed the ability to sense others' emotions, which allows her to gain insight into her thoughts and intentions and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. **** : Courtney has the power and ability to heal minor wounds and injuries, not only healing others but herself as well. She can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. **** : **** **** **** *** : Using her dark powers and abilities, she melts into walls and floors, sometimes in the form of a giant black magpie (which is the form her soul-self usually takes on). *** : She can teleport herself and others over short or long distances, but it seems to take a lot out of her. She almost always teleports with the use of her soul-self. *** : Courtney seems to be able to detect some vivid visions of the future. *** : **** *** : ** : Although all her power is magical in nature she is able to use it with ease due to her Soul-Self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form (also known as ), allowing her to use it to interact with the physical world, to affect others mentally, to teleport, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body or more commonly, a large black Magpie. *** : Her soul-self also lets her manipulate, generate and become living shadow and darkness. through said darkness she can effect and assume control of her physical appearance or the material of the earthly environment around her by merging herself within her shadow around it, erect constructs used for combat such as raven talons or tendrils with which to drag people into her personal void within the soul-self either transporting them from place to place or simply trapping them in a nightmare world of her own design. *** : Courtney can utilize her soul self as a means of instantaneous or areal transport but has also used it to cross the borders between different dimensions, entering into alternate worlds at will. | Abilities = * : Courtney is fluent in several languages including English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, Japanese, and Sanskrit. * : She is well-versed in the occult and is familiar with the magical and mystical rites from both her mother's dimension Azarath as well as Earth. * * : * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Courtney Vorge is no longer a superhero. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Demon Category:Human Category:DC Category:Batman Inc. Category:Metahumans Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerers Category:Retired Characters Category:Height 5' 5" Category:Weight 112 lbs Category:Azarathian